Song of the Siren
by LoneHowl
Summary: The Siren from Greek mythology. She was betrayed by her lover, and her heartbroken tears turned her into a creature whose voice enchants men and leads them from their own homes and loves to spite her unfaithful lover.
1. 1: The Transfer

Hi, people, LH here again. I need help with a better title for this thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. I can read people's minds, though. You are thinking 'Yeah, right' right now.

* * *

My name is Megan. I live in Bayville, New York. Yes, THAT Bayville. My house is right near the Xavier Institute. Yes, the same Xavier Institute where the X-Men are. I'm good friends with them, actually. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning, when I first moved here.

* * *

I was watching X-Men on TV, one of those Saturday morning premieres. It was the weekend before Christmas and I wanted to make the most out of today before I had to go to my grandparent's house where they don't get any good channels. It was the final episode in the Apocalypse saga, the one where they get rid of the guy for good. The episode had just ended when my parents came up to me.

"Dear, we've decided that we're moving." They said.

"And why did you do this?" I asked cautiously.

"So we could be closer to the rest of the family." They replied.

"And where are we going?" I said.

"To Bayville, New York!" they said cheerfully. My eyes flicked from them to the TV and back again several times. My eye started to twitch.

"Not possible." I breathed.

"What?" mom asked me.

"How exciting." I lied.

"Glad you like it. We leave in a month." Dad said. I nodded and went to my room. I logged on to my computer.

_**Username:** ------- ----- _

_**Password:** ------_

_**Welcome, Siren's Voice. One buddy online. Starting Instant Message conversation.**_

**Siren's Voice says:** Thank god you're on, Alex! I need to talk to somebody!

**Real-World Bishoujo says:** y, Meg?

**Siren's Voice says:** I'm moving next month!

**Real-World Bishoujo says:** ?!?!?!?!

**Siren's Voice says:** mom and dad conveniently 'forgot' to tell me. -.- (eye twitches)

**Real-World Bishoujo says:** where 2?

**Siren's Voice says:** sure you'll believe me?

**Real-World Bishoujo says:** cross my heart and hope to 'port.

**Siren's Voice says:** You always hope to 'port. lol. Bayville New York

**Real-World Bishoujo says:** lol. 'porting looks like fun!

**Siren's Voice says:** u're rite, it does!

**Real-World Bishoujo says:** wait...not the REAL...

**Siren's Voice says:** The 1 and the same.

**Real-World Bishoujo says:** 2 cool! U get 2 meet da x-men! Tell Kurt that he has a fangirl back here!

**Siren's Voice says:** they may not be there, if they are, I will. Spread the word.

**Real-World Bishoujo says:** I will.

**Siren's Voice says:** k. bai!

**Real-World Bishoujo says:** later!

**Real-World Bishoujo has logged off.**  
  
A Month Later  
  
"Welcome to your new home!" said my mom. I stared, not at the house itself, but at the place next-door. It was the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. There were about three people coming down the lawn, towards the gates. I squinted a bit (AN: curse my bad eyes!) and was able to see a wheelchair and some red hair.

"Aw, wicked!" I murmured. The man in the wheelchair stopped and turned back, while the redhead and the third person kept coming. Then they turned back too. I stared at them until I heard mom calling me.

"Megan, hurry up! We need to get our stuff in the house!" she called.

"Coming! Hold on a second!" I called back. I looked at the grounds of the Institute. Then I turned and ran inside. I ran up the stairs to my room. It was bigger than my other one and it faced the front yard. I sighed and started to put my stuff away.  
  
-an hour later-  
  
I had just put the last book on the shelf when the doorbell rang. Mom and Dad had gone out for a little bit to explore, so I was alone. The bell rang again and I rushed downstairs to answer it. I opened it just as a person said "—your age."  
  
Outside  
  
Jean Grey and Kitty Pryde were waiting outside of the house where the new people had just moved in.

"Jean, are you, like, sure that anybody's, like, home? There was no car here." Kitty asked her red-haired friend.

"Yes, some one's home. The house isn't empty. It feels like a girl about your age." Jean replied. That was when the door opened and a tall brown- haired teen stepped out.

"Um, hi?" she said.  
  
inside again  
  
Jean Grey and Kitty Pryde. Let me dazzle them with my superior intellect.

"Um, hi?" I said lamely. Oh, yeah, that was real dazzling.

'_Oh, yeah, Meg, GREAT way to greet Kitty and Jean!_' I thought. '_hsssss... Jean can read minds... did I have to think that?!_'

"Hi! We, like, wanted to, like, welcome you to the neighborhood!" Kitty said enthusiastically.

'_God, if there's one thing I hate; it's the super- perkiness of some people..._' I thought. "Thanks. I never thought anyone would welcome us here." I managed a smile.

"Kitty, don't be so hyper." Jean said. Inside I felt relief, but it never made it outside. Jean offered me a plate.

"Here. Kind of a welcoming present." She said. I eyed the plate. It had cookies on it.

"Thanks. Who made them?" I asked politely. The two looked surprised at first, but Jean answered. I already knew, though. They wouldn't want to kill a new neighbor with carbonized food.

"I did. Kitty helped of course. She decorated them. Well, we have to go. We have to study for a test. Bye!" she said.

'Study for a test', my eye. I knew this wasn't true, because they had a Logan training session once a day. I decided to 'voice' my opinion. And that wasn't such a smart idea.

'_Have fun with the newbies!_' I said mentally. I know Jean heard me because she stopped walking and turned to me. "How do you know that?" she asked quietly.

"You would be surprised..." I replied just as soft. Then I asked louder, "I thought you said you had to go?" Please note that the sky suddenly clouded over.

"Like, yeah, come on, Jean! You know how Mr. Logan is if we, like, got there late! It'll be, like, extra, um, study sessions for a week!" Kitty said, looking at the sky. She grabbed Jean's arm and dragged her away. And lo and behold, the sky cleared up as quickly as it clouded.

* * *

Hey, help me with a title, here? R&R! 


	2. 2: Of Classes and Cheerleaders

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. I only own Megan, or as she will be so fondly dubbed later by Logan, Voice Box.

* * *

-inside again-

"Study session, my eye. Any idiot with half a brain knows that they have Danger Room every day." I growled.

-the next day-

I looked at my schedule for the day. Science: Astronomy (AN: science rocks!), then Geography, after that was P.E, then activity period where it said Chorus on mine, lunch, Literature: Poetry, Japanese Language, and lastly Algebra.

I headed to classroom B5 (AN: just a random number, people!) and took a seat.

I was the first one there and took a seat in the back of the room. I took out a book and began to read.

I was wearing my favorite gray Baby-T that said "Fire May Be A Girl's Best Friend..." on the front with small flames around the word "Fire" and "...But I Still Like Ice Better." on the back with icicles dripping off the word "Ice." My book was Harry Potter #1. (AN: The shirt is not real and if by some weird coincidence it is, I don't own it.)

Good thing I like to get to school early on the first day. It took me forever to find the right hallway. It was just the hallway too. Found and opened my locker, no problem.

'_I just hate—_'

"Hey, look, guys, we've got a newbie!" a rough voice said, cutting off my train of thought.

"ReallywhoisitLance?"

"I think it's the girl who just moved into the old place by the Institute."

"As _interesting_ as you all sound, could you kindly talk about somebody else?" I said without looking around. I could tell it was the Brotherhood. I didn't watch every episode of 'X-Men: Evolution' for nothing. I kept on reading. Then my book was snatched out of my hand. I tried to glare at the person who took it, but he was only a blur. I took a deep breath.

"Pleasenotethatthatparticularbookhasseenbetterdaysandcanonlytakesomuchspeed. Now, may I please have it back, I was at the best part of the chapter." I said. The blur passed the desk and my book fell into my hands again. I turned to my page and began to read.

"Dude, she talks as fast as you, Pietro!" Fred said. (AN: That hymned!)

"Howcanyoutalkasfastasme?" Pietro asked.

"I'vegotspeedtalkingmastered." I replied just as fast without stopping my reading.

"Youain'tanX-freak,areyou?"

"No,atleastnotlasttimeIchecked."

"You'llfitinjustfinewithus,girl."

"Thanks,Pietro,butIwanttomakeotherfriends,too."

"Yo, stop talking so fast, I can't follow, yo!" Toad cut in.

"Hey, like, isn't that the new girl?" Kitty's voice jumped in. I buried my nose in the book again and tuned out everything else around me so I didn't hear any reply.

SNAP.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when someone snapped their fingers. I jumped at the sound.

"Hey! Are you in zere?! I vanted to ask you a question!" a German accented voice cut through my thoughts.

"Hm, wha, wha, wha?! What?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"I vanted to ask, vhat do you sink about mutants?" It was obviously Kurt. Who else had a German accent?

"Well, as long as they don't, like, try to blow my head off or something like that, I'm cool with them." I shrugged. Well, what was I supposed to say, that I was a dedicated mutant supporter?! True? In most ways. Right thing to say? No, no, definitely not.

"W/Vhat?!" was they reply from every mutant in the room. That was about six people, I think. That was when the bell rang and the rest of the class walked in. Ever heard the phrase 'Saved by the bell'?

I put my book away as the rest of the class took their seats. The teacher, Mrs.Geoe (gee-oh), stood up in the front of the room.

"Class, we have a new student. Would Megan Akumo please come up to the front?" she said. I groaned and complied. "I'm Megan Akumo. It's bad enough that it sounds like 'akuma' which means 'demon' in Japanese, so NOBODY calls me by my last name. I'm obsessed with space, computers, fantasy books, Ancient Egypt, and anime. The library is my home away from home and my interests include reading, swimming, and writing poetry." I stated. It was a guy who spoke up first.

"Can I get your number?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Typical jock.

"Sorry, I'm taken." I answered sweetly. Hell, a little lie to keep jocks off my back is good enough for me. Then a preppy girl who looked all too much like Brittany Boice for my comfort raised her hand. And she asked that all-important question in this town.

"What do you think about mutants?"

'_Gah, stupid preps. Let them all burn in hell._' I thought.

"Congratulations, you are the second person to ask me that. Like I said to the first person, as long as they don't try to blow my head off or something like that, I'm fine with them. And no, before you ask, I'm not, let me repeat, NOT a mutant."

"Girl, you are DEFINITLY in-crowd material." Another girl said. She looked like a 'Class-A' prep, like the leader of them all, and had a strange resemblance to Brittany Hart. I discretely sent her the 'I-hate-you-all' look. Then I sat back down.

That's when the bell rang. I gathered up my books and liked at my schedule. First is Science with Mr. Bidwell (AN: yes, he's real. He's the coolest science teacher ever) in room A6. That was right down the hall! I walked into the room and it was like I had walked into heaven. There were models of the sun and planets hanging from the ceiling, pictures of the planets on every wall, and the textbooks on the tables were called "Understanding Our Universe". In this class, the only thing that happened was that I got my book and had to introduce myself to the class.

After this class I went to Geography with Ms. Welcome. (AN: yep, she's real, too, awesome SS teacher) That class was the same as Astronomy. Introductions, book, lesson. Onto gym!

The gym uniform was ok. Not the best, but it was all soft and comfy. The gym teacher tested my speed (which was slightly above normal) and my strength (which was also slightly above normal). She looked at me strangely before I assured her that I wasn't a mutant. God, these people are paranoid!

Ok, the first classes were ok. Then it was Chorus.

Once again it was introductions, song books, and then the lesson. Ms. Wharton (AN: again, a real person and my favorite teacher!) then announced that there would be try-outs for the solo part in our last song.

'_Yes,_' I thought happily, '_Something I'm actually good at!_' (AN: foreshadowing, anyone?) I immediately signed up. After checking to make sure my money was in my pocket, I headed to lunch. I entered the lunchroom to see a line at the bar.

'_Great,_' I thought, '_just what I need. A long line to shorten my eating time._' I grumbled something like 'Stupid lunch line' and 'stupid short lunch time' under my breath as I got in line. After a good five minutes, I was able to get my lunch. Looking around, I tried to find a seat. Faintly, I heard someone's voice.

"Hey, new girl, come here! Like, sit with us!" Vaguely, I matched that voice with Kitty's face. Glancing around, I tried to find her. Not that it was all that HARD to see a jumping pink dot, but still, it was a big room. I saw her at the far end, sitting with about three or so other people. I walked over.

"Hi. Nice to see a somewhat familiar face." I said. I looked at the people. Evan, Kurt, Kitty, Amara, and Bobby. Ok, this will take a little time...

"Oh, sorry. Guys, this is, like, the new girl next door." I shifted my tray to my left arm and gave a little wave with my right. Still balancing the tray, I started to turn and look for a seat. Kitty noticed and grabbed my arm.

"Like, come on, sit with us!" she said happily. The tray on my arm started to tilt.

"Eep!" Eyes wide, I tried to balance it again. I caught it with my other hand just before it would have fallen. I let out a sigh of relief and followed Kitty. I was just starting to eat when trouble came.

"Hey, new girl, do you have ANY idea who you're sitting with?" The Prep Squad had spotted me.

"Yeah, I'm sitting with some nice people who asked me to sit with them." I responded. Hell, this might forever put me on the 'Outcast' list, but if it got me some friends in the process, I'd do it.

"Ugh, THEY," the leader said, saying 'they' like it was something that needed to be thrown out, "are MUTANTS." She made a face, as if someone had just slapped a pile of shit into her hand. I blinked at her.

"And that's supposed to make me not nice to them... How?" I said. Ugh, I hate having to play the naïve girl around here!

"Besides, it might be only for today anyway. Who knows?"

"Ya know, you really shouldn't hang out with them." A guy in the Squad said, who I vaguely remembered as Tom (AN: real person!) from Chorus. He had tried to be teacher's pet and get everyone's pitch just right, even though his own was way off. (AN: this is so true, he even tried to correct ME and his time and pitch were both SO off, he practically killed our song. I had to try to sing louder to drown him out.)

"Oh, really?" I asked in a sweet tone. "Then who SHOULD I hang out with?"

"Us." He said, sounding smug. I smirked. Time for Burst the Bubble!

"Sorry, but the Prep Squad Mini isn't my style. Got any in Outcast Ankle-Length?" True to my words, I had worn a denim skirt to my ankles. All the girls were wearing identical pleated minis in different colors. They seemed to get the message.

"You ARE in-crowd material, but you cut the cloth the wrong way. A few seams here and there, though, and you could fix it." A girl, some other Megan, said. I shook my head.

"No, no, I think my pattern is just fine."

"Fine, but don't come crawling to us later when you get dumped by the freaks." Tom said.

"Oh, I don't intend to. I don't really like you people. Bye, now!" the Prep Squad left, fuming. Ignoring the group's strange looks, I went back to eating, and I had just enough time to suck down my milk and inhale my pizza and cookie before the bell rang to go back to classes.

* * *

Ok, sorry for the late update, I had a hard time getting around to it. So, plushie of Logan to anyone who can guess Meg's future mutant power. It probably won't show for at least two more chapters. Remember, she's only 14 about to be 15.

R&R, people!


	3. 3: Birthday Enchantments

Disclaimer: All I own is Megan/Songstress/Voice Box.

* * *

My afternoon classes went smoothly. It was almost as if I had always been there. At dismissal, I got my things from my locker and headed outside to walk home. They make it look like a long way in the show, but really it wasn't.

At home, I started on my very little homework. Since both of my parents worked, I had to watch my little brother. But he comes home an hour after me, so for now, the place was blissfully silent.Ten minutes later, my homework was done. Feeling bored, I took my CD player outside.

There was a swing hanging from the tree in our absolutely HUGE back yard. The tree was in the far back, so I had to do a little walking to get there. I sat on the swing and plugged my CD speakers into the player and hit PLAY. The sound of Hillary Duff's music floated up from it. I set the player and speakers on the ground and began to sing. Closing my eyes, I lost myself in the music, in tune with the melody.

"Let's go back

Back to the beginning,

Back to when the earth, the sun, and the stars

All aligned...

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect...

Trying to fit a square into a circle

Was no life...

I defy...

Let the rain fall down,

And wake my dreams,

Let it wash away,

My sanity...

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder,

I wanna scream,

Let the rain fall down...

I'm coming clean,

I'm coming clean...

I'm shedding,

Shedding every color,

Tryin' to find a pigment of truth

Beneath my skin...

'Cause different,

Doesn't feel so different,

And goin' out is better

Than always stayin' in!

Feel the wind!

Let the rain fall down,

And wake my dreams,

Let it wash away,

My sanity...

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder,

I wanna scream,

Let the rain fall down...

I'm coming clean,

I'm coming clean...

I'm coming clean

Let the rain fall,

Let the rain fall...

I'm coming clean...

Let the rain fall down,

And wake my dreams,

Let it wash away,

My sanity...

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder,

I wanna scream,

Let the rain fall down...

I'm coming clean,

I'm coming clean...

Let's go back...

Back to the beginning..."

I vaguely heard a dull THUD, but dismissed it as a door in a house across the street closing.

"Hey, new girl, could you get our kickball?! It's in your yard!" a guy's voice cut through the music. I jumped and paused the music.

"Huh?"

"Our kickball." The guy, Bobby, pointed to the opposite side of the yard from behind a wire fence. An old ball was, indeed, sitting there. Getting up, I went over to get it. It felt slightly warm. I threw it back to him.

"Thanks!" Bobby said sincerely. I nodded.

"Yo, Bob, you get the ball or what?!" another guy yelled.

"Yeah, I got it. Dude, you hear this girl sing?! She sounds awesome!" I didn't hear a reply. Bobby ran back to his friends. Watching him go, I wondered if I would ever be able to make friends with them.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Almost a year went by since the day we moved, and soon it was my birthday. Kitty and her friends were all really nice to me and I actually felt accepted in their group. They were comfortable with their powers around me but I had never cone into the Institute. Of course I could never REALLY fit in with the group... We all passed the year with flying colors.The Prep Squad always tried to harass me for hanging out with the 'freak shows' but I managed to disgrace them all by making the solo in chorus every time. Well, back to the birthday thing.

This year my birthday was on a Saturday. Of course, Kitty and her friends were invited. Then there were my friends from back at my old home...We'd had a pool installed in the spring, so this was a pool/karaoke/sleepover party.

When everything outside was all set up, I went and sat in the front yard, waiting for Alex and Adrianne. It was like 10:30 in the morning and the party was at 11.

My cat, Sincerity, and her twin, Tranquility, were on my lap, one on each side. I was absently petting them, daydreaming. I didn't even hear the cars pull up. Sincerity and Tranquility jumped off my lap. That jerked me out of my thoughts. I looked around and saw a short, brown haired girl with blue eyes trying to scare me.

"Aw, how'd you do that?" she said.

"Al, you know you can't scare me." I said, identifying said girl as Alex.

"But I can, Megan." came Adrianne's voice from behind me. I jumped and turned to see a Hispanic girl with frizzy hair and brown eyes behind glasses. They both put their sleeping bags and duffel bags in the house.

"Yep, you can, Adri. Oh, and Al? No ogling at the guy next door, I know you know him."

"So when do the other people get here? Or is it just us again?" Alex asked as she sat down next to me.

"Nope, not this year. This year there's about three times as many people as usual."

"And that would be...how many?" she said.

"Oi, how'd you get to tenth grade?!" Adrianne asked jokingly.

"You guys." Alex responded. I just sat there listening to them chatter.

"Oh my god, you guys, you have NO idea how much I missed talking like this to you. The computer is just not as good as this!" I said, initiating a small group hug. The two complied and we proceeded to squeeze the life out of each other. As we parted, I checked my watch. The party was at 11 and it was 10:50.

"You guys, the others'll be here any time. Head to the back. I'll be right out." I said. They nodded and went through the house. Within seconds, I head Alex yell 'Cool, a pool!' and two splashes, signaling them jumping in. Grinning, I turned back to the front, waiting for Kitty and the others. I didn't have to wait long, I could see them coming down the hill. Within minutes, they were here.

"Finally! You guys are here!" I said. Once everyone's stuff was in the house, the party began.Five hours and two bottles of sunblock later, my dad called us inside for dinner. He had made buffalo chicken strips and we were all starving. Mom gave us our plates and we ate outside. When we finished our food, I stood up and faced my guests.

"Ok, people, before the karaoke, we'll open presents." I said. Everyone murmured their agreement. My parents brought out the packages and I picked one out. It was from Kurt. I glanced at him with a slightly worried expression then slowly opened the gift. When it didn't explode, I looked at it.  
  
"What, did you think it was going to explode or something?" Alex asked. I looked at her.  
  
"Yes I did." Everyone laughed. Kurt looked a little embarrassed through his image inducer, but laughed with us. I turned my attention back to the gift. He had given me a new case for my glasses.  
  
"Because you broke my last one?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled and thanked him. Alex had given me a new microphone with volume control and echo for my karaoke machine; Adrianne, a CD of karaoke songs. Kitty and Amara gave me a joint gift; they gave me a gift card of $200 to Borders Bookstore. My eyes widened and my brain was already thinking of things to spend it on. Bobby and Evan each gave me a gift card of $50 to Barnes and Noble Bookstore.  
  
"Ok, you people know me FAR too well." I said, grinning. "Now, ON WITH THE KARAOKE!" I said. I plugged in my new microphone and handed it to Kitty. "You first." Shrugging, she put in the CD and chose a song.  
  
"I want to change the world  
  
Keep on holding on your desire  
  
You will get that shining love  
  
That you can't wait to know  
  
If you go on to get your goal  
  
It's Wonderland!  
  
I felt so worried when I spout out the time  
  
Thinking of the future it lies  
  
Cause I knew that there's nothin'  
  
That I really want to know  
  
And then I met you  
  
So I could feel what you should know  
  
I finally find a love  
  
And now I'm really feeling her right  
  
Cause the matter is gone  
  
This is the way to love you  
  
I want to change the world  
  
Walk again, never miss the way  
  
Don't be afraid I'm with you  
  
And we could fly away  
  
If you could stay with me forever  
  
Change my mind  
  
Won't get lost if your passion's true  
  
I'm gonna fly with you again  
  
So you could spread your wings  
  
And you will fly with me away  
  
It's Wonderland!  
  
Every single thing  
  
The time and the flyin'  
  
Til the day, I won't let you go  
  
You will see that your desire will be granted again  
  
It's just the feeling  
  
You understand the travel life  
  
It won't be to bad to face  
  
And then it probably you will see will not be to heart  
  
If we could walk beside you  
  
I want to change the world  
  
Walk again, Fire against the wind  
  
Don't be afraid to be true  
  
Cause now you have to bring  
  
The power of your smile in your face  
  
Change my mind  
  
Keep on holding on your desire  
  
You will get that shining love  
  
That you can't wait to know  
  
If you go on to get your goal  
  
It's Wonderland!  
  
I want to change the world  
  
Walk again, never miss the way  
  
Don't be afraid I'm with you  
  
Now we can fly away  
  
If you could stay with me forever  
  
Change my mind  
  
Won't get lost if your passion's true  
  
I'm gonna fly with you again  
  
So you could spread your wings  
  
And you will fly away with me away  
  
It's Wonderland!"  
  
All of clapped. Then Alex went up.  
  
"Ooooooh...  
  
It's the song that never ends...  
  
It goes on and on, my friends!  
  
Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was,  
  
And now we must keep singing it forever just because  
  
It's the song that never ends...  
  
It goes on and on, my friends!  
  
Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was,  
  
And now we must keep singing it forever just because  
  
It's the song that never ends...  
  
It goes on and on, my friends!  
  
Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was,  
  
And now we must keep singing it forever just because  
  
It's the song that never ends...  
  
It goes on and on, my friends!  
  
Some people started singing it-" I had to run up and slap my hand over Alex's mouth to shut her up. Everyone was laughing their heads off.  
  
"Typical Al." Adrianne said. Alex wriggled away from my hand.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you're one to talk. What're you gonna sing?" Alex shot back. Adrianne smirked and took the mic.  
  
"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,  
  
Everybody's nerves,  
  
Everybody's nerves!  
  
I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,  
  
Everybody's nerves,  
  
Everybody's nerves!  
  
And this is how it goes:  
  
I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,  
  
Everybody's nerves,  
  
Everybody's nerves!  
  
I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,  
  
Everybody's nerves,  
  
Everybody's nerves!  
  
And this is how it goes:  
  
I know a song that gets on everybo-"  
  
"Oi, stop it!" I said, taking the mic. "My turn." I said. The guys cheered and the girls clapped.  
  
"Izzat for me stopping her or me about to sing?" I asked.  
  
"Stopping her." The girls said.  
  
"Singing." The guys all said at the same time as the girls. I rolled my eyes, put in my song, and set the microphone to 'echo'. I closed my eyes and waited for my cue to start.  
  
"There's nothing wrong  
  
With tradition...  
  
But tell me where it says not to  
  
Follow our hearts...  
  
That's why so many of us  
  
Are so confused  
  
And will never live up to  
  
Your rules...  
  
My religion doesn't hate,  
  
It will never turn you away,  
  
It always understands...  
  
My religion won't condemn,  
  
Always lends a healing ha-a-and  
  
It's love...  
  
My religion's love...  
  
All it takes is to be willing...  
  
A too sacrificeful soul is one  
  
Who is in need...  
  
Then we can begin to  
  
He-eal again,  
  
And love will sweep through and...  
  
My religion doesn't hate,  
  
It will never turn you away,  
  
It always understands...  
  
My religion won't condemn,  
  
Always lends a healing ha-a-and  
  
It's love...  
  
My religion's love...  
  
My religion...  
  
My religion...  
  
My-my-my religion...  
  
My religion is lo-ove...  
  
That's why so many of us  
  
Are so confused...  
  
And will never live up to  
  
Your rules...  
  
My religion doesn't hate,  
  
It will never turn you away,  
  
It always understands...  
  
My religion won't condemn,  
  
Always lends a healing ha-a-and  
  
It's love...  
  
My religion's love...  
  
My religion doesn't hate,  
  
It will never turn you away,  
  
It always understands...  
  
My religion won't condemn,  
  
Always lends a healing ha-a-and  
  
It's love...  
  
My religion's love...  
  
My religion's love..."  
  
I lost myself in the melody like always, but this time, something was different. It was like I WAS the melody, not just singing it. Like my voice was calling out to something. What ever it was, I felt like I wasn't myself anymore.  
  
I opened my eyes to find that the three boys were being held back by the girls. It looked like they were in a trance or something. Once the echo faded completely, the boys snapped out of it, as if nothing happened.  
  
"Dude, what just happened?!" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, it was like they couldn't keep their eyes off you then they tried to jump at you!" Alex said. "It was freaky! And it was only them affected too!"  
  
"What are guys TALKING about?" Evan asked.  
  
"You mean you, like, don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what? Her voice? Yeah, her singing's awesome, but what do you mean?"  
  
"You all went all spacey and tried to jump at her. We all had to hold you all back." Amara answered.  
  
"Ve did?!" Kurt said, as if remembering.  
  
"Yah." Adrianne said. That's when my mom came out.  
  
"Meg, there's someone here to talk to you." We all looked at each other with one collective thought: 'The professor...' I nodded and, tying a sheer wrap around my waist, followed everyone inside. All of my friends went upstairs to my room while to went the opposite way into the living room. And we all thought right; the professor and Jean were in the room with my parents.  
  
"Ah, there you are, Megan. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I have something I wish to tell you." The professor said. I glanced at him then to my parents, silently asking if this was all real. Misinterpreting my glance, my mom said, "You can trust these people, honey." Jean took it from there.  
  
"You have a special gift, and we would like to help you harness it." I looked up.  
  
"It's my voice, isn't it?" I asked. The professor looked startled.  
  
"Yes, I believe it is."  
  
"I think that because we were doing karaoke and when I sang, the guys went all spaced out, like in a trance." I explained.  
  
"May I have a demonstration?" The professor asked. Nodding, I wracked my memory for a song. Unbidden, the words came to my lips:  
  
"Why not,  
  
Take a star from the sky...  
  
Why not?  
  
Spread your wings and fly...  
  
It might take a little,  
  
It might take a lot.  
  
But why not, why not?" I looked at the professor. He seemed mesmerized by my voice. Kurt, Bobby, Evan, and my little brother were all standing in the door, all trying to get through the doorway at once. I cut off my voice and they all went back to normal.  
  
"I see. I'll have Kitty bring you to my office you tomorrow so we can think about this more thoroughly." He said. I nodded. My parents thought about it and agreed. The professor left, Evan, Kurt, and Bobby following. They weren't staying for the sleepover. I headed upstairs where I found my friends gathered at the top stairwell.  
  
"Eavesdroppers!" I accused, laughing. They all raced to the ladder from the ceiling that led to my room. (AN: yes, her room is where the attic would be.)  
  
I followed them and was the last into my room. My friends all looked around as if seeing a room like this for the first time. I looked at the clock on my desk. 7:45  
  
Four hours, fifteen minutes, and ten soda cans later, we were all crowded around my TV watching InuYasha.  
  
"Oh my god, Sesshomaru is SO hot. And he has a voice that just makes you wanna roll over and just listen to him talk all night!" I said.  
  
"Nah, Kouga's better. He's all kick-ass and takes no crap from anyone." Adrianne said.  
  
"Miroku's best. He's all sweet and cute." Alex argued.  
  
"And a pervert!" Amara said. "I agree with Meg on Sessho-sama."  
  
"No, you can have Inu-chan. I call the older, hotter, Lord of the Western Lands." I said.  
  
"Just like Hiei?" At that, I made my voice sound like Gollum from LoTR.  
  
"My Hiei... Miiiiiiinnnnnnne... My preeeeeecioussssss... My preeeecioussss..." Alex backed away.  
  
"Creepy!" My voice went back to normal. After the show, we all got into bed.  
  
The next day  
  
I followed Kitty through the halls of the Insitute.  
  
"And where'd you think you're goin', Half Pint?" a gruff voice asked. Kitty stopped.  
  
"I'm taking her to see the professor like he asked, Mr. Logan." She answered.  
  
"Oh, yeah? And what's her power, then?" the man, now identified as Logan, looked at me.  
  
"M-my voice. Something happens to all the guys around me when I sing." I said after some hesitation. Logan looked at me, thought about my answer, and nodded for us to keep going. Kitty kept walking and I kept following. We reached the professor's office within minutes. Kitty then left me outside the door. I raised my hand to knock then hesitated.  
  
"Come in." the professor called. I opened the door and walked in. He motioned for me to sit on the leather chair in front of his desk. I did so.  
  
"So, about your gift." He said. "Would you mind if I probed your memories of yesterday to see what happened?" When I shook my head he smiled. "Thank you." he places his hands on either side of his head and I felt the sensation of someone lightly poking me, except in my head. After about a minute, the feeling stopped.  
  
"It seems your ability is enchantment. Do you read ancient mythology?"  
  
"Yes, I love mythology."  
  
"Then you know what a siren is. Your voice is like a siren's voice. You and enchant men by singing." He said. I nodded. "You'll have to stay here to learn to control that so it won't happen." I nodded again. "I'll have Logan escort you out." A minute of silence passed. Logan walked in and I stood up.  
  
I followed Logan through the Institute's many hallways. It was silent until-  
  
"So you gonna be livin' here, are ya?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Rule one, I'm not a person to mess with. Rule two, you WILL learn how to defend yourself."  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
We walked until we met up with Rouge.  
  
"Rouge, let Voice Box out." He said. I jumped at the nickname he had given me. Voice Box? Rouge nodded.  
  
"Come ahn." She said.  
  
"So what's your powah, sugah?"  
  
"Voice enchanment."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"I can control guys with my voice."  
  
"That'll come in handy."  
  
"I hope."  
  
"See yah tomorrow, then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I left the building feeling happier than I had in a while.


	4. 4: Broken Heart

Ohayo! ...I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG ABSENCE! -dodges random sharp pointy objects thrown at her- But I did update SOMETHING, so that's good, ne! ...Don't hurt me!

Dis:

nonexistsant identical twin- Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own this, and neither do you!

me- ...i hate you...

* * *

I left the building feeling happier than I had in a while.

Walking down the front lawn, humming a tune quietly, I made it to my house in almost record time. I looked at the third car in the driveway curiously. Who'd be at our house without any warning?

"I'm home!" I called as I walked in the door.

"Perfect timing! How about you come into the living room for a bit?" my mother's voice called. Even more curious now, I did as she said and walked towards the living room. Walking through the doorway, I stopped short. My crush and his family (his mom and brother) were in the room with my family.

"H-hi…" I stuttered, my voice catching in my throat for a second.

"Megan, why don't you and Robert go out back and talk for a while and catch up with each other?" my mother suggested. Robert got up and smiled warmly at me as he led the way out of the living room to the back yard. I followed him, a slight blush adorning my cheeks.

Once we were outside, we sat under the old oak tree.

"So…" I started, suddenly at a loss of what to say. Millions of things ran through my mind: '_Why did you come, will you hate me, do you like me, is there someone in my place, did my friends replace me, please don't let the guys overshoot their ball today, I wonder what Kitty would say, I love you, do you love me, please tell me you love me, do you have another girlfriend, did anyone move into our old house, is the library still standing?_'

"How have you been?" Rob asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Fine." I said. '_Other than manifesting a mutant power that would turn you into a mindless zombie at the first note I sing…_'

"That's good."

"Yeah. So what about you? What's been dropped into YOUR life?"

"Oh, this and that. Melissa and I went to the dance together last week." He said. I swear, you could audibly hear the crash of my heart breaking.

"O-oh really? How was it?" I whispered, barely being able to speak.

"Not that great, she was dancing with other guys. But she's not the girl I'm interested in. I like someone else, but I don't get to see her much lately." He said, almost dreamily.

"What's this girl like?" I asked, putting on mypoker face.

"Well, she's…" he paused, looking at me, as if he was trying to remember who this girl was, "Smart. And talented too. Wonderful singing voice, the sweetest girl I've ever met. She could charm anyone with her voice, if she had wanted to. But then she left. I know it wasn't her choice, but still… It's hard on all of her friends back home." He said, looking me in the eyes. I thought about what he said, and then it clicked. He was talking about me.

"You…you don't mean me?" I gasped. He nodded. "But I have practically no talent at all!" I said lamely, trying to prove to myself he was trying to trick me.

"Of course you do! I mean it, I really like you. Life's been hell since you left! I thought about you all the time." Robert said earnestly, leaning forward. Unconsciously, I leaned forward as well. Our lips were about to touch when a basketball landed a few feet away. I jerked back and looked in the direction it came from. Yep, there was Bobby, up at the fence.

"Yo, Meg, we overshot the ball again, could you grab it for us!" he yelled to me, leaning on the fence. I sighed in frustration and grabbed the ball. Instead of throwing it to him, I almost stormed over to the fence and shoved the ball into his hands.

"Your timing could NOT have been worse, Frostbite." I hissed.

"Well, sorry," he said with an attitude, "but Logan kicked us outside again."

"Oi, I could make you beat yourself up if I wanted too, with enough practice. Watch it." With that, I walked back to my more-than-friend/almost-boyfriend. Bobby looked at me for a second before muttering something that sounded like 'Girls…' and walking away. I sat down in my original spot and looked at Rob, but this time, there wasn't a look of faraway admiration in his eyes. This time… This time, there was hurt.

"I guess you've made new friends, haven't you, Charmer?" he asked, using my old nickname from grade school. He had given it to me when all the boys had some sort of thing for me.

"Friends, yeah." I said quietly. '_But nobody could replace you…_'

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if we made new friends too, would you?" he asked. I could hear the pain in his voice, and at that moment, I knew what had happened. He had seen Bobby and thought that I had a boyfriend.

"Bobby isn't my boyfriend! He's just a friend." I said, trying to defend myself. But the damage had been done.

"Yeah, sure." Rob said, the pain of a broken heart lacing his words. That being said, he got up and walked back into the house. A few minutes later, I heard the sound of their car pulling out of the driveway and going down the street, leaving the neighborhood.

A strange feeling welled up in my chest, a feeling I couldn't name. It was so painful, I felt like I was being torn into tiny pieces. So, I did the only thing I could do right then. I cried.

I don't know how long I sat there under the old oak, crying my heart out. After what seemed like ages, my tears dried and I walked inside, still rubbing my red eyes and sniffling. My parents tried to talk to me, but I walked right past them and climbed the staircase to my room.

I threw myself onto my bed and buried my face in the pillow, tears having started again. I looked at the picture of Robert on my dresser. Suddenly furious, I picked it up, frame and all, and threw it at the wall. The sound of breaking glass was oddly satisfying, but it didn't do much to ease my broken heart.

I heard the faint sound of the doorbell and I knew it was someone from the Institute. I stopped what I was doing and listened to the conversation through the floor.

"Ah, Jean, come in. Megan is up in her room. Maybe you can cheer her up, she was really upset." My mother was saying.

"Thanks, Mrs. Akumo." Jean's voice replied.

There was the sound of a person coming up the stairs. Then there was a soft knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Jean's voice asked.

"Sure." I said quietly. The door opened and she stepped into the room. She took one look at my tear-stained face and immediately came over and hugged me.

"Hey, tell me what happened." She said. Forcing back more tears, I told her what had happened in the yard. I could tell she was getting mad at Rob.

"Well, if he was willing to jump to conclusions like that and not let you explain, then he's not worth your time. There's plenty of guys who might catch your eye in the future." She told me. I opened my mouth to respond when my computer signaled an incoming Instant Message. Getting up, I went over and looked at who it was.

Real-world Bishoujo: wat da HELL happened! your BF just came bak lookin like he was about a kill somethin!

"It's Alex." I said, knowing Jean was looking over my shoulder.

"Well, I just came over to tell you that the Professor found an extra room at the Institute for you to stay in, so you can move in any time." Jean said, getting up. Giving me one last hug, she walked out the door. I turned to the keyboard and began to type.

Real-world Bishoujo: you there?

Siren's Voice: not my BF.

Siren's Voice: my ex.

Real-world Bishoujo: …wtf?

Siren's Voice: he thought Bobby was my BF and got pissed and left saying he'd find another GF.

Real-world Bishoujo: that idiot

Real-world Bishoujo: well, i gtg, chores so i'll ttyl

Real-world Bishoujo: bai

Siren's Voice: bai

I closed the IM window and sighed. I got up and went downstairs.

"Mama," I said, "I've made up my mind."

"About what, Sweetheart?" she asked.

"I want to stay at the Institute." I said with finality.

* * *

WEll, another chapter. I've been trying to squeeze out another chapter of MMI or BBE, but it's not working too well so far. Gomen nasai!


	5. 5: Healing Begins

Dis: **ION** _n._ abreviation meaning _I Own Nothing_.

* * *

"Mama," I said, "I've made up my mind."

"About what, Sweetheart?" she asked.

"I want to stay at the Institute." I said with finality. My mother blinked.

"Are you sure, Sweetie?" she asked.

"Yes. I want to learn how to control my power, and it's hard if I have to go back and forth. If I live there, then it'll be easier." I said. "I'm going to go pack." With that, I went back upstairs and dragged out a duffel bag. I raided my wardrobe and, after a moment's hesitation, went around my room, collecting a few of my treasured possessions. My folder of stories, my favorite deck of trading cards, my Tarot deck, my laptop, and my handmade dream catcher all somehow got shoved into the duffel bag. I looked around my room one last time before I shut off my computer. The room looked almost sad. The light seemed dimmer, and the room seemed duller without the stuff I took.

I looked at my south wall, where I had taken a Sharpie and written quotes and sayings all over. Picking up my Sharpie one last time, I went over and wrote a stanza in big letters, big enough to be noticed at a glance:

_I'll tell you when the heavens fall,_

_And shed my tears for you._

_You took my trust and shattered it,_

_And my heart had broken, too._

That done, I went back downstairs with my bag over my shoulder.

Both of my parents were downstairs in the living room. My mother had obviously told my father about my decision. Both of them stood up and hugged me when I entered the room. My mother looked close to crying.

"We'll miss you. Don't forget, you can always come home if things don't work out right." My father said for the both of them.

"I'll miss you both, too, but I'll only be next door, so I'll be able to see you whenever I want to." I said, hugging them both. With that, I left.

Five minutes later, I was at the entrance of the Institute. I hesitated, my inferiority problem kicking in. I took a deep breath and gathered my courage, then I opened the door.

I looked around the main hall, looking for anyone who could help me. I was about to turn and walk back out the door when a voice in my head stopped me.

'_Ah, welcome, Megan. I see you've decided to take up our offer. Please come to my office and we'll get things in order._' The Professor's voice told me. Startled by the sudden instructions, I followed them and headed to the Professor's office.

Outside the office, I hesitated again. I raised my hand to knock, but stopped. Gathering my courage, I was about to knock for real when a voice stopped me.

"Come in." the Professor's voice called from inside. I opened the door and quietly stepped in.

"Please, sit down." He said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. "Now, what made you decide to come and board here?" he asked. I could feel the tears prickling at the corners of my eyes as I remembered what happened earlier.

"I-I… I'm sorry, but… it hurts too much to talk about it…" I said quietly, looking away from his face and letting my gaze fall to my lap.

"Would you mind if I looked for myself?" he asked gently. I looked up at him and shook my head. I closed my eyes and I could feel something poking around in my head. After a second, the feeling vanished.

"I see. Well, we have a room prepared for you, if you'd like to move in right away." He said, not asking about the memory he 'watched'. I nodded. "Very well. You will not have a roommate at the present, and your room is away from the boys' wing, so you can practice all you'd like. I'll have someone guide you there."

"Thank you, Professor." I replied. He smiled warmly at me. Then there was a knock at the office door. I stood up and picked up my bag from where I had put it down. The door opened to reveal Kurt. At first he looked confused, but then a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Come on," he said, "I'll take you to your room!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

Half an hour later, I was stuffing the last of my clothes into the drawers in my room. I had already hung up my dream catcher and put everything else I bought into a good spot. My laptop was on my bed.

I was quietly singing Sheryl Crow's _The First Cut is the Deepest_ when someone knocked on the door. I cut off the song as the door opened. An African American woman walked in. She had white hair, but she looked young, maybe thirty or so. She had a scarf around her head serving as a headband and she was wearing a long skirt and a simple sleeveless shirt.

"Hello. My name is Ororo. I'm going to be the one to help you control your gift. What is your name?" she asked in a quiet but kind voice.

"My name is Megan." I said. "Thank you for helping me learn to control this power."

"Come with me. There's a special room set up for our use." She said. I followed her. She led me through many corridors until we stopped at a door in what I could only guess was on the other side of the building. Inside the room were all sorts of instruments and there was a boom box next to stacks of CDs. There were a few chairs next to the instruments, as well as music stands.

"It's a music room!" I exclaimed.

"Yes," Ororo said, "and it's where you'll be learning to control your power from now on."


End file.
